villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hierophant
The Hierophant is a member of the Vampire King's court in the Adventure Time miniseries "Stakes". He is voiced by Paul Williams, who also voiced Penguin from Batman: The Animated Series and its sequel, The New Batman Adventures. History The Hierophant was staked by Marceline Abadeer to protect the last remaining humans. When the humans were about to leave on a ship, vampires attacked but were easily killed by Marceline. He stayed out of sight by disguising himself as Marceline's dog Schwabl, he was easily discovered because his boots stayed the same when he shapeshifts. Marceline defeated him, sucks his soul and gains his power of shapeshifting. He returned after Princess Bubblegum drained Marceline's vampire essence. He headed towards the forest, looking for Marceline to help him take down the king. He confronts the King of Ooo and crunchy and threatens them if they didn't tell him where Marceline was. When they tells him she at Bubblegum's cabin he goes there only to find Peppermint Butler and get insulted for being "Old-fashioned." But soon catches Marceline's scent and follows in into the forest. There he ambushes Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Bubblegum while Finn was using himself as bait to lure the other vampires out. Jake saves them by turning into a house to protect themselves, because vampires can't go into places without permission. He tries to get Marceline to join forces with him to take down the King. But when he refuses to stop blood sucking he attacks and poisons her. Just then crunchy walks into the scene and accidentally pushes him into the Jake house uninvited and dies, his soul is latter sucked up by Marceline and she regains his power of shapeshifting. Abilities *'Shapeshifting': The Hierophant's only known power, which he uses to either fight or hide. He can even shapeshift into many things at ounce. Gallery Hierophant with bomb.png Full shapeshift.png The Hierophant as a wolf.png Marcy vs the Hierophant.png Trivia *In "Everything Stays," he is shown to have the ability to shapeshift into a black monster with tentacles, similar to a form that Marceline shapeshifted into in "Go With Me." *He seems to keep the theme of wearing boots in all of his animal transformations, possibly a reference to the story "puss in boots". *Similarly, most of his animal transformations seem to be a mix of multiple species, giving off a more bestial or unsettling version of the form he is currently portraying. In particular, his large cat/fox form has a distinctly demonic look, reminiscent of the art style you would see in around 17th century demonology grimoires such as the Ars Goetia and Testament of Solomon. *He is named after the fifth trump or Major Arcana card in traditional Tarot decks. The Hierophant card represents institutional wisdom, religious teaching, and traditional belief systems. Similarly, Hierophant believes in doing things the old-fashioned way. In the reversed position, the card can represent an inability to adapt, which is what leads to the eponymous vampire's downfall. **This can be ironic due to his ability to change into anything the situation requires. *He can play a balalaika (a Russian stringed musical instrument). *Jake describes him as looking like "a wet uncle." *He is very much a classical vampire, following ancient rules such as how vampires need to be invited in to a house. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Revived Category:Monsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magic